Iago
Iago is a character in Disney's Aladdin franchise, starting out as a secondary villain and comic relief in the original film, and later supporting protagonist in the film's sequels and related TV series. He is part of a royal menagerie in Arabian city, Agrabah. He is named after the villain Iago in the play Othello, by William Shakespeare, as evidenced by mention in the TV series revealing that he has a twin brother called Othello. Along with Genie he is the most popular character from Aladdin. Iago is voiced by Gilbert Gottfried in the first film, the sequels and the TV series. Personality Traits Iago resembles a Scarlet macaw. He can speak fluent English and has the ability to perfectly mimic other characters' voices, due to Jafar's influence. He also possesses a fine knowledge of magical lore learned from Jafar, which often comes in handy as Genie's magical knowledge is 10,000 years out of date. He is easily frustrated and openly vocalizes his frustrations. Although he denies it, he actually has a good heart, an his guilt from abandoning his friends or leaving them to deal with a crisis usually makes him intervene, and he even sometimes come out as a hero, but almost every time, at the expense of losing something of value, which he without fail berates himself for afterwards. Iago will do almost anything to keep out of danger or at least try and talk Aladdin or the others out of attempting something he deems crazy or impossible, usually both. He's very clever, and makes witty, sarcastic remarks constantly. But he's also very greedy, which sometimes makes him gullible if he thinks there's treasure to be found. In other words, he's a wacky bird that can make anyone laugh. Appearances Aladdin In the first film, Iago has a supporting role as Jafar's sidekick and magical familiar, and also served as his spy. He aided Jafar in all of his ambitions and came up with plenty of excellent schemes, such as giving him the idea of marrying Jasmine to become the Sultan after the plan of gaining the lamp failed. He showed great animosity towards the Sultan for always stuffing his mouth with dry, choking crackers, and got him back for it after Jafar took over. But in the end, he was imprisoned inside Jafar's lamp (which he got from wishing to be a genie) and both were imprisoned below in the desert. The Return of Jafar Iago has a starring role in the second film. He digs himself and Jafar out of the sand, and becomes frustrated with Jafar's treating him like a slave. After Iago claims (with a degree of accuracy) that he does most of the work and comes up with the schemes, Jafar retaliates by saying that without him, Iago would still be in a cage in the bazaar, squawking "Polly want a cracker!", which explains how they met. With that remark, Iago dumps Jafar, still trapped in his lamp, into a well. He returns to Agrabah, claiming that he needs nobody's help, and that he'll be running the town within a week. After discovering Aladdin now lives in the palace, he decides to use Aladdin to return to the palace, but Aladdin is not taken in by his act. In a turn of events, Iago (accidentally) saves Aladdin from Abis Mal and his thugs, and in gratitude Aladdin brings him into the palace, but locks him in a cage to give himself time to explain everything to the Sultan and convince him that Iago has turned over a new feather. Abu lets Iago escape, but Iago is chased by Rajah into the dining room, ruining an important dinner and blowing his cover. Aladdin protects Iago from the Sultan and his guards at the expense of losing the Sultan's favor, and Jasmine's trust. Genie talks Iago into persuading Jasmine to forgive Aladdin with the song "Forget About Love", in which he uses reverse-psychology to tell Jasmine that she's absolutely right about wanting to be alone, and that love is over-rated, while reminding her of how wonderful love really feels, and she realises how much she still loves Aladdin despite their argument. Soon enough he is enjoying the Royal Treatment, planning his future, believing that Aladdin will become the Grand Vizier, and that when he becomes Sultan, Iago will become the Grand Vizier. He is however horrified to find Jafar set free by Abis Mal. Jafar threatens Iago into luring Aladdin and the Sultan into a trap. Iago talks with Aladdin and Jasmine, and finds it surprisingly easy to persuade Aladdin into taking the Sultan on a carpet ride without Genie. Jasmine apologises to Iago for doubting him, and Iago has a sudden flash of conscience, but Jafar then appears in the form of two omniscient eyes, and forces Iago to remain quiet. Iago's guilt over how he has treated the trusting Aladdin increases visibly to a degree where he appears sickened by his own actions, especially during the Sultan's kidnap. He frees the captured Genie to save Aladdin from being beheaded when he's framed for murdering the Sultan through Jafar's schemes, in the process also freeing Jasmine, the Sultan, Carpet and Abu. Now that his debts are repaid, Iago leaves them to fight Jafar alone, somewhat surprised that they do not hold him to any further obligations. But in the struggle against Jafar, when all hope seems lost, Iago returns unexpectedly. He grabs the lamp and attempts to hand it to Aladdin, but is hit by an energy bolt by Jafar. As Aladdin and the others believe that all is lost, with his last ounce of strength Iago kicks Jafar's lamp into the boiling lava, thusly destroying Jafar. Aladdin saves the helpless Iago from falling into the lava himself, but his injuries are so severe that for a moment everybody believes him dead. However this is not so, as Genies lack the power to kill. He officially turns over a new feather and is welcomed into the Palace. Aladdin and the King of Thieves In the final movie, Iago is more interested in the extravagent wedding gifts Aladdin and Jasmine are getting from guests. During the raid of the Forty Thieves, he tries to defend the gifts from the King of Thieves (for personal gain, of course) but is stuffed in a perfume bottle. He's freed and they learn the King of Thieves was most interested in a beautiful scepter. Thinking out loud, Iago asks why, out of all the marvellous gifts this was the only thing that the King of Thieves really wanted. But his question is answered by the Oracle from the Scepter who explains the King of Thieves seeks her in order to find the Ultimate Treasure, which piques Iago's interest. He tries to discover where the Ultimate Treasure is from the Oracle, but she is bound by one rule "One question, one answer", and informs him that he already asked his question, regarding the scepter's worth. He accompanies Aladdin, Abu and Carpet to find the Forty Thieves to find Aladdin's father. They sneak into the Forty Thieves' hideout and are discovered, and their law demands they die. but Aladdin's father, Cassim, who is in fact the King of Thieves, gives Aladdin a chance to save their lives by defeating Saluk, one of the strongest members of the Thieves, in single combat, which he does. They learn from Cassim his past and his dreams and goals. That he desperately seeks the ultimate Treasure, the Hand of Midas, which can turn anything it touches into solid gold, and has proof in the form of a ship of gold. This causes Iago to take an instant interest in Cassim. When Cassim agrees to come to Agrabah, Iago helps him to get the scepter, but Razoul, the Captain of the Palace Guard, and the guards catch them in the act and the Sultan has no choice but to imprison them. Aladdin breaks them out and is forced to join them in their escape, but refuses to leave. Iago tries to convince Aladdin to come, not wanting him to get locked up, but Aladdin is prepared to face the consequences. They return to the lair only to be betrayed by the Forty Thieves under the command of Saluk, who survived his fight with Aladdin. With the scepter in their possession, they sail off to find the Hand of Midas, but Iago escapes and returns to Agrabah to warn them. They go to Cassim's rescue, and during the whole thing, Aladdin and Cassim finally settle their differences aside and truly become father and son. Returning to Agrabah, Cassim attends his son's wedding to his new daughter-in-law, but decides to leave to make a fresh start and a new life. Iago decides to accompany him in his adventures, saying, "You're a good guy, Cassim.... but not TOO good. HA HA!" And with a wave of farewell to Aladdin and his new wife, Jasmine, they ride off into the night as Aladdin and Jasmine share a passionate kiss. He has a supporting role in the third movie and chooses to depart Agrabah with Aladdin's father Cassim at the end instead of staying with Aladdin and Jasmine on the grounds that he couldn't handle the "lovey-dovey" stuff. Aladdin: The Animated Series In the series he provides a sarcastic, realistic, or cowardly perspective on events and is only really willing to face danger if great reward is promised. He is sometimes forced to battle his conscience, acting more noble than might be expected. A particular example of this was when Sadira used her sand magic to alter history so that she was the princess and Jasmine the street-rat; the animals of Agrabah were the only ones who remembered how history should be, and while Iago could easily have adjusted to this new world, he instead risked his life and security to lead Abu and Rajah in finding Jasmine and restoring the world to normal. Iago's common schemes involve trying to sell anything with any value (real or not), trying to steal things, and trying to treasure-hunt. He can usually convince Abu to be his partner in crime, but Abu is rather less deceitful than Iago, due to his close friendship with Aladdin, and also more likely to run from danger. Also during the series, he has a crush on the rain bird and protector of the rainforest, Thundra. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Iago appears as a supporting character in this straight-to-DVD movie and he performs a musical number called "Peacock Princess" with Princess Jasmine. Kingdom Hearts series ''Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Iago was Jafar's servant. He played a minor role, normally just appearing on Jafar's shoulder in cinematics, though he was the one who stole Genie's lamp from Aladdin. He later appeared holding Jafar's lamp in the boss battle, and flew around with it. The lamp was one of the ways to damage Jafar. Like the movie, Iago tried to fly away at the downfall of Jafar, but ended up in the lamp as well. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Iago made a small cameo appearance in Chain of Memories, holding the lamp during the Jafar boss battle, like in the first game. He was also how Jafar got his hands on the lamp in this game to control Genie. Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Iago, like The Return of Jafar, was finally free from Jafar's lamp. When he encountered Sora and the others again, he tried to convince them that he had turned over a new leaf, although only Goofy seemed to believe him until Iago saved the group from a bunch of Heartless. Iago wanted to prove to Aladdin that he was no longer a villain. He did so by taking Jafar's lamp from Pete, which proved his loyalty, until Jafar was released and he was forced to trick Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin into going to the ruins, thereby destroying any trust he had obtained. When the group returned to Agrabah to face Jafar, Iago blocked an attack aimed at Aladdin and proved himself a friend again. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Iago appears in ''Kingdom Hearts coded and helps Jafar like he did in Kingdom Hearts. Iago steals the Genie's lamp which Sora must get back. He also appears in the final boss fight, once again holding Jafar's lamp. Aladdin (Genesis) In the Genesis adaptation of Aladdin, Iago makes multiple appearances. In the SEGA loading screen, the Genie fires a starting pistol skyward, which hits Iago and brings him plummeting to the ground with a squawk. He serves as an obstacle in numerous levels, flying back and forth in high places where Aladdin may be climbing or flying, though he can be dispatched with one thrown apple or a sword slash, and has no attacks. Most importantly, Iago serves as an end-of-level boss to the level "The Sultan's Palace". Aladdin ends the level in Jafar's secret laboratory, where Iago is frantically working the storm machine from the first film. The storm machine summons ghosts which attack Aladdin, and barrels roll across the floor. Iago must be dispatched with apples. When Aladdin lands a hit with an apple, Iago will be spun around the gears a couple of times (as he was in the movie), though this does him no extra damage. The cut-scene following this battle explains that the fight was intended as a distraction so that Jafar could steal the lamp. Other appearances Like most characters from Disney's animated films, Iago made recurring appearances on Disney's House of Mouse, where the movies' continuity did not seem to matter, and Iago was depicted as either Jafar's sidekick or exhibiting his protagonist behavior. Disney Parks Iago appears in Disney Parks usually on Jafar's shoulder or in many shows. The Enchanted Tiki Room At Walt Disney World, along with Zazu from the Lion King, he appears as one of the hosts of The Enchanted Tiki Room. Iago tells the original Tiki birds that he and Zazu are big shot movie stars and is annoyed when Zazu warns him about the Tiki god. Iago does not care and insults the Tiki goddess. She soon appears and punish Iago for his bad ways. Iago disappears leaving Zazu in charge. Iago then reappears and is reformed and respects the Tiki goddess, despite the pain she gave him. Mickey's Philharmagic Iago makes a cameo appearance in Mickey's Philharmagic. As Donald Duck chase Mickey's sorcerer hat he ends up on a journey through famous Disney films during some of thier most memorable musical scenes. During Aladdin and Jasmine's Whole New World song Jasmine gives the hat back to Donald. Before Donald goes home Iago pushes the hat off Donald's head. Fantasmic! Iago appears in the bubble sequence of Fantasmic! in Disney's Hollywood Studios only. Gallery Iago-disney-villains-2321039-320-240.jpg|Iago lies injured in "The Return of Jafar" Iago-disney-villains-2321028-320-240.jpg|Iago loves treasure Thundra iago07.jpg|Iago and Thundra Jafar and Iago.png|Iago on Jafar's Shoulder in Disney Parks aladdin414.jpg|Iago and Jafar kingofthieves376.jpg|Iago and Abu in Aladdin and the King Of Thieves thereturnofjafar495.jpg|Iago and Genie in The Return of Jafar 3122060101_883c1eafb4.jpg|Iago with Jafar in Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular enchantedtales_400.jpg|Iago in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams jafar.jpg|Iago chocked by Jafar 2753327416_6a369145d1.jpg|Iago and Zazu in The Enchanted Tiki Room References Category:Disney's Aladdin characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Disney characters Category:Birds Category:Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Living characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Villains who turn good Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who almost died Category:Royalty Category:disney characters Category:hercules Category:Disney's House of Mouse